1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display device and, in particular, to a projection display device capable of detecting an obstacle (a person) when the obstacle enters the region of a light beam projected from a projection display device, and also capable of producing an image mask that has a larger region than the region of the detected obstacle in order to reduce luminance and thereby ensure safety of the human body (an eye).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, projection display devices of this type allow the user to recognize the content of video pictures that have been projected onto a screen by getting the picture into his or her sights. Accordingly, the projection system for projecting a light beam onto the screen necessarily involves having a space between the projection display device and the screen that permits passage of the projection-light beam. Consequently, when an obstacle, specifically a person, accidentally enters the space within the region of the projected video picture, the projection light can cause discomfort (to the person) and, in addition, can damage the eye. Such injuries have increased in line with recent technical trend towards higher luminance in projected video pictures.
Thus, in order to solve the above problem, a projection display device has been developed in which a human-body sensor unit that has a pyroelectric sensor and a laser scanner unit that has a primary and secondary scanning beam sensor are provided, whereby the entrance of the obstacle into the path of a projection-light beam is detected; and when the obstacle is detected, the scanner control unit operates to either halt the output of the laser oscillator or to mechanically shutoff the emission of scanning light, thereby ensuring safety of the human body (cf. for example, JP 2000-194302).
Other types of projection display devices have also been developed that are intended to suppress discomfort when a projection light is directly incident on human vision. One example of such a device comprises an electro-optic device that emits light modulated by image signals, an image processing unit that supplies the image signals to the electro-optic device and a luminous flux controller that controls the luminous flux of the projection light provided from the electro-optic device. The luminous flux controller has a detection unit adapted to detect a person entering the path of the projected light beam and a suppression control unit adapted to suppress the supplied luminous flux of the projected light beam when the detection unit detects the person's entrance. In this way, it is able to suppress discomfort when the projection light is directly incident on human vision (cf. for example, JP 2001-305650).
In the technique described in JP 2000-194302 above, safety of the human body is ensured by detecting the entrance of the obstacle into the projection-light path with a pyroelectric sensor provided in the human-body sensor unit, and when the obstacle is detected, either halting the output of the laser oscillator or mechanically shutting off the emission of scanning light by means of the scanner control unit. However, since the human-body sensor is intended for detecting the obstacle before the obstacle makes contact with the region of the projected video picture and preventively halting the output of the laser oscillator or shutting down the projection of the scanning light, when the obstacle is located remote from the projection display device, such as when the person stands up near the central location on the screen side, the position of the obstacle can in some cases be beyond the area where the human-body sensor can detect the obstacle. This gives rise to a problem whereby there are situations in which projection of the light onto the eye cannot be avoided.
In the technique described in JP 2001-305650 above, the projection display device is adapted to obviate the discomfort when the emitted light beam happens to come into direct contact with a human vision, by suppressing the luminous flux of the projection-light beam via the suppression control unit when the detection unit, which is capable of detecting the entrance of a human body into the path of the projected video picture, detects such entrance. The detection unit, however, is incapable of detecting the obstacle (the human body) when it is positioned close to the screen and remote from the projection display device, because the detection unit can only detect the human body when it enters an area within a predetermined range. This gives rise to the problem that there are situations where the projection light on the eye cannot be avoided and safety for a human body cannot be ensured.